roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
Earth is a Basic Element in Elemental Battlegrounds released on December 5, 2016. Its color palette consists of soil brown, grey and green. Earth is a slow but steady element, of which has both power and defense, but lacks in speed. This Element costs 300 Diamonds. Summary Earth is an element which specializes in damage and stunning, as some spells can do massive damage such as Aciculated Spikes and Rock Avalanche. Earth is also very defensive, as Rock Armor gives you great defense against players, however it slows you down, which is the reason why this body transformation spell is so underrated. Rock Fist is also an useful transportation spell, as you can stun your enemy while disabling his abilities to cast their spells. Spells: *Note: the damage was tested with 80 power Aciculated Spikes "User pulls earth from the ground in the direction of their mouse cursor that deals medium damage.'' * Earth deals around 350 damage to any enemy they touch. The user starts by kneeling, in which they choose their direction. The direction can be changed while kneeling, but will predominantly be in a straight line after cast. The length and size of the spikes will depend on the charge of the spell. If an opponent is hit by this, they will take heavy damage, as well as briefly be stunned. ** It consumes 250 Mana (Does not vary on charge) and has a 4-second cooldown. * Does about 300-350 damage, based on your opponent's defense, and takes 2 seconds to charge Rock Fist "Users fist joins with the earth to bring a high damage transportation move to someone nearby." hello guys just wanted to say Rock Fist got changed as the time of space got to as it looks like a cloud when landing. * Rock Fist is a medium speed Travelling Move, of which the user jumps onto a nearby chosen position, and produces a small explosion with a high radius. The user firstly smashes their fist against the ground (This leaves a temporary crack in the ground), creating a large grey rock fist, and jumps onto their chosen position. At this chosen position, the impact of this move will create a grey explosion. If an opponent is hit by the explosion, they will receive high damage (about 300), as well as get stunned. The explosion also has a strong traction, as any players who are on the edge of the explosion but are still hit, are pulled towards the user's new position. This move is also good for combos, as users can then perform either a Contact or Close-Range spell afterward, and most of the time, successfully hit. It should also be noted that this move will fail if the user has not held the mouse down for long enough. ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 6-second cooldown. *** Does about 350 damage Rock Avalanche "User pulls earth from below the ground and throws it in the direction of their mouse cursor to deal medium damage." * Rocks Avalanche is a slow Multi-Projectile Spell of which the user throws several large cubes of rock at their target. This move is similar to that of Orbs of Enlightenment, but instead, each projectile has a larger mass, though no burst. The user starts off with several rocks spinning above shoulder length, with their arms straight out. The longer this move is charged, the more rocks that will appear and be ready to throw. Once thrown, the rocks will go in a straight direction, and anyone in their path will be damaged. The rocks each do low damage (75 each), but the damage is noticeable of a lot have hit the opponent. If they collide into a solid object, the rocks will still move, but to an either left or right direction depending on your angle, as they are solid. If hit, this move is actually the most damaging multi-projectile attack in the entire game, but it's almost impossible to hit people without stunning them first. It is the most damaging one because when charged, there are 10 rocks, and each of them deals 75 damage, ending up with you dealing 750 damage. ** It consumes 200 Mana and has a 6-second cooldown. *** Does about 70 damage per cube and takes about 3 seconds to charge Rock Armor "User transforms and takes on the protection of earth raising their defense and lowering their speed." * Rock Armor (or Rock Armour depending on your country) is a Body Transformation move, of which turns the user's skin and accessories dark grey. This form greatly increases the defense of the user, making them take less damage from attacks, however, it greatly lowers their traveling speed, making them more prone to taking hits. ** It consumes 600 Mana and lasts for half a minute (30 seconds) with a 60-second cooldown (30-second cooldown between the form ending and the time needed to be able to transform again). Meteor Declivity "User pulls overhead meteors down from the sky crushing any opponent in their radius they choose with their mouse cursor." * Meteor Declivity is Earth's Ultimate. The user sends down 13 meteors from space of which are shot at the users' targets. The user does this by using their mouse cursor and moves the orange circle of the earth to where they want a meteor to strike. These meteors do around 60 damage each with a short stun and large splash damage. This consumes 1000 Mana and has an 85-second cooldown. Meteor Declivity is a short ranged Ultimate, of which has the capability of hitting more than one target, though this is not as effective as using all the meteors on one target. Due to this short range, the distance can be kept and provide safety. ** Note: This Ultimate is also one that will not work if the target is inside something large, such as the Pyramid in the Light Map, as meteors are not intangible. ** Does about 70 damage per meteor. Fusion Trivia * Aciculated Spikes is often mistakenly referred as Articulated Spikes. * On impact, Rock Fist used to have a spherical explosion, but this was changed on the Acid update, where it was changed to a cloud-like shape. * Earth is one of the many elements brought back from Elemental Wars into Elemental Battlgrounds. * Space's comet crash is inspired by rock fist but comet crash deal more damage, blind and long range. Other Images and Videos Category:Elements Category:Basic Element